


The Baron and the Street Rat

by BanbiV



Series: Fairy Tale AU [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Disney, Baron Mordo - Freeform, Fairy Tale Retellings, Inspired by Aladdin (1992), Kaecilius is Jafar, M/M, Mordo is Jasmine, Secret Identity, Stephen is Aladdin, Strangers to Lovers, Wong is the Genie but no lamp, a fusion of both stories, modern adaptation of a fairy tale, no cliche magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanbiV/pseuds/BanbiV
Summary: Disney AU: Karl Mordo is the young Baron of Kamar-Taj, the great palace of Kathmandu. He must be wed by his 30th birthday or be forced to wed the  vile Grand Vizier Kaecilius, who is determined to succeed in winning the Baron for himself. Stephen is a homeless street rat in Kathmandu, struggling to survive. One fateful day, the two meet and form a bond that will transcend the laws of society. But the law says the Baron may only wed someone of nobility and how is Stephen supposed to do that?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MianMimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MianMimi/gifts).



> I'm really surprised there aren't more Disney AU's since Marvel is in partnership with them. So here's the first fic breaking the shell! Thanks to MianMiMi for inspiring me to write this.

Baron Karl Mordo slouched in his throne, his cheek resting on his fist as he zoned out, and tried not to roll his eyes at the latest suitor before him. The man  _ did not _ know how to shut up. All he did was go on and on about his amazing accomplishments and his rigorous training to upkeep his body. Karl audibly sighed, rather loudly, simply bored to death.

“...but now I have at least 5 dozen eggs a day, so you’d better have plenty in stock!” the man wiggled his eyebrow.

Karl rolled his eyes. This was excessive! 

“You know, I find silence to be a very redeeming quality in a mate. You’re perfect!” the man beamed, standing so arrogantly before Karl. The very comment made Karl narrow his eyes and he rose from his seat, disgusted, and headed for the door.

“Hey, where’re you going?”

Karl pushed aside the curtains, heading up the spiral staircase back to his chambers. This was appalling and ridiculous! He locked the doors and strode onto his balcony, and let the breeze clear his head.

The sun was beginning to set behind the mountains, turning the skies an array of gold, crimson and purple. The clouds appeared pink and wispy. Karl closed his eyes and sighed, resting his elbows on the ivory balcony. He was running out of time and suitors. Hardly any of them were acceptable in his eyes, especially this latest one! 

The grand doors to Kamar-Taj opened beneath him and Karl watched as the arrogant, brash man stormed out; his black hair half fallen out of its ponytail.

“Good luck marrying him off!” the man shouted, his voice echoing through the courtyard.

_ Good riddance… _ Karl thought, watching the man vanish through the wooden gates and back into the city.

A gentle knock on his door alerted Karl and he reluctantly went inside, pulling the large crimson silk tassel and drawing the curtains shut. He returned to the door and shifted the golden barrack through the slot and opened the door. He breathed a sigh of relief. “Wong,” he whispered, stepping aside to let the man in.

“No luck?” Wong guessed, stepping in. While he was the librarian of Kamar-Taj, he was also Karl’s guardian. Since the man had arrived, Wong had watched Karl grow from a young, carefree boy into a mature, respected Baron, now on the verge of accepting his place in royal society. All that remained was to secure a husband or wife. 

Karl shook his head. He walked over to his vanity, unclipping the small emerald cloak that framed his body and threw it over the cushioned chair. 

Wong sighed. “You can’t keep rejecting every single suitor, Karl. There’s only so much time left.”

“Don’t remind me,” Karl closed his eyes. He had until the end of the week, until his next birthday. If no suitor was chosen, then the only option left was Kamar-Taj’s Grand Vizier and the very thought made Karl’s skin crawl. 

Karl had come to Kamar-Taj when he was a little boy, after his parents had been murdered. Upon his arrival, he had met Kaecilius, who had only been an apprentice at the time. As they both grew, ascending the ranks, Kaecilius had kept a lingering eye on the growing Baron. Instead of growing in the ranks as a sorcerer and master of the mystic arts as everyone had expected, Kaecilius suddenly changed his teachings and elected for government and rituals. His focus was to become the Grand Vizier instead of Sanctum Guardian. No one knew why or questioned, but it had come clear to Karl when the rules of marriage were laid out for him.

If the Baron could not find a suitor and be wed to a person of nobility by their 30th birthday, then the Baron would be wed to the Grand Vizier. 

Karl had felt ill that day, seeing the hungry, delighted gleam in Kaecilius’ pale eyes. Instantly, he invited as many possible mates as he could find. Anyone to take the throne with him before Kaecilius. But it seemed luck was not on Karl’s side. Not a single person was worthy! Now with only 3 days before his 30th birthday, Karl was beginning to lose hope. 

“What must I do?” Karl whispered, staring at his grave reflection. Wong stood behind him, wearing dark golden robes. He placed a hand on Karl’s shoulder and sighed. “You have to make a choice, Karl. Either pick the next person that comes along or-”

“You know I cannot wed Kaecilius…” Karl shook his head. “He only wants the title! I would be nothing more than a trinket on his arm, an accessory!”

Wong had a dark look on his face. “I cannot change the rules, Karl. It is not within my power to do so. Either you accept Kaecilius and share a mutual bond with him, only making public appearances for the sake of society or choose tomorrow’s choice and risk that person being worse than Kaecilius.”

Karl bowed his head and closed his eyes. It simply wasn’t fair. “The law is wrong,” Karl said. “How am I supposed to spend the rest of my life with someone I do not care for? Or someone I do not know?”

“Your parents did the same, and so did theirs,” Wong pointed out. “It is an ancient tradition...but I do agree, it is wrong.” He finally let his guard down, no longer Karl’s guardian, but his one and only friend. “If there was anything I could do to help you, Karl, I would give my life to make it happen.”

“Thank you,” Karl smiled weakly, taking Wong’s hand. “But then I would truly be alone.”

“I know,” Wong whispered. “No matter what happens, I  _ will _ be here. If the worst is to come and you must wed Kaecilius, I will remain by your side.”

“Would I have the power to make you Grand Vizier?” Karl wondered hopefully.

“You would,” Wong smiled. “I would gladly accept the title. We would be able to keep Kaecilius at bay if he tried anything. He may be marrying into the title, but he cannot abuse the power without consequence.”

That gave Karl some hope. A small ray of light in the darkness that lay before him. “I am glad you are here with me, Wong.”

The sun finally set behind the mountains and the last rays of light vanished within Karl’s suite. The candles magically lit themselves, illuminating the room.

“You should rest,” Wong suggested, composing himself. “Tomorrow is a new day. I know there are at least 3 suitors. One of them is Daniel Drumm, the Master of the New York Sanctum.”

“Oh?” Karl feigned interest. He removed his amulet and placed it on the vanity top. “Daniel is a good acquaintance.” 

“Yes,” Wong agreed. “Perhaps he would be a wise choice?”

“Perhaps,” Karl said, walking behind the copper metal divider to change his clothing. As he changed into his nightwear, Karl checked that his hidden set of clothing and black cloak were still in place. He reappeared wearing a pair of loose brown leggings and an open cream tunic top. He left the strings untied at his chest. “Good night Wong, and thank you for coming.”

“Good night, Karl. Rest well,” Wong bowed respectfully to him and exited, leaving the Baron.

* * *

Karl woke before the sun did and grabbed a candle near his lavish bed. Finding his way, he quickly changed into his disguise. Black leggings and a long emerald green tunic with a silver hem around the neck. A brown belt wrapped several times around his waist and he tucked his feet into the plain brown working boots he’d stolen from the stables last week. Karl tossed the black cloak over his shoulders, knotting the ropes around his neck. The hood covered his face, the edge hanging over his forehead. With a small bag of coins and notes tucked away, Karl hurried to the balcony. He glanced over the railing to ensure the guards were swapping shifts. He climbed up onto the edge, balancing as he reached for the greenery that grew along the walls of Kamar-Taj. He climbed down slowly, his breathing heavy and tense. Any minute, he expected the guards to cry out at his attempted escape, but he met with silence.

Near the ground, Karl jumped the last several feet, landing in the bushes. He made his way to the docks of Kamar-Taj, where supplies were brought in. A side door for employees to enter and exit from was propped open and he slipped through easily enough. 

He could hardly believe it! Karl was free! He glanced up at the wall surrounding Kamar-Taj, the wall that kept him locked in for so much of his life. With a final gaze, he turned and headed into the city. 

* * *

Once the sun was up, Kathmandu was alive and energetic! The street markets opened and anything and everything Karl could dream of was on sale. Fresh fruits and meats, swords and shields, jewelry and clothing; desserts and more! It was like a dream. Each stand he passed called out to him. The owners waved him over, offering their latest sales and bargains. Karl kindly waved each of them off. He had no interest in most of them. He merely wanted to look!

As he turned the corner onto yet another street riddled with booths and people, Karl heard a commotion up ahead. Several others had turned to watch.

“Thief!” a large, muscular owner yelled, standing in front of a fruit stand. He wore a light, leafy green shirt and white pants. His large meaty hand was wrapped around the frail, rail thin arm of a beggar man.

His brown hair was frazzled and matted, hanging just above his shoulders. A streak of grey hair outlined his ear and was tucked behind it. A matching beard hung from his sunken face. His sky blue shirt was practically hanging off his body, the sleeves bunched over his elbows. His hands were heavily bandaged with dirty gauze and a shiny red apple had fallen onto the dirt in front of him.

“C’mon, please!” he begged, trying to yank his arm free from the merchant. “I’ll-I’ll give you my watch-”

“No doubt you stole that as well!” the merchant yelled.

“I didn’t!” the man snapped. “Please! I can pay you back-”

“Street rats like you have no money. Do you take me for a fool?” the merchant growled, his face turning beet red. “You’ve stolen from me for that last time! You wish to pay me back? So you shall!”

The merchant dragged the poor man to the side of his booth where he pushed aside a small basket of apples to make space. In clear view of the entire street, he slammed the poor man’s arm down on the table, squeezing his wrist. He drew a large scimitar from its sheath, and placed it near the man’s elbow for accuracy before lifting it high in the air.

“Don’t!” the beggar man pleaded, all but crumbling to his knees. “Please!”

“ _ STOP!”  _ Karl cried, racing towards the booth. His dark eyes were wide with fear. He could hardly believe what he was seeing! Was such a public punishment warranted? 

“Who are you?” the merchant growled, glaring at Karl.

The man on the ground whimpered, staring up at Karl in horror. Tears were shimmering in his mystical eyes. For a brief moment, Karl was frozen, mesmerized. He had never seen such beautiful eyes before. They were crystal blue and mint green and sparkling gold all at the same time. 

“Hey!” the merchant snapped him out of the spell. “Who the hell do you think you are, buddy?”

Karl swallowed thickly, conscious of the crowd he’d attracted. Thinking quickly, he cleared his throat. 

“How much does he owe you?” he asked, looking the merchant, hoping to calm his anger.

“Oh no, I’ll not be having someone pay for this scum to walk away unpunished!” the merchant snapped.

“How  _ much _ does he owe you?” Karl asked more determined this time. He pulled out the bag of coins and notes he’d taken with him. Karl reached in, searching for the largest currency he had. He pulled out a 100 rupee note and extended it to the man.

“Will that cover his expense and allow you to replenish your stock?” Karl asked, desperately pleading with his eyes.

The merchant happily snatched the note from him, checking it in the sunlight for authenticity. “Aye...enough for the next month.” He released the man’s arm but not before delivering a swift kick to his stomach. The man went tumbling into the street, groaning and coughing. Karl hissed through his teeth, wishing nothing more than to reveal himself and put this merchant in his place.

“If I ever see you around here again,  _ boy,  _ you won’t be so lucky!” the merchant threatened.

Slowly, the crowd dispersed, disappointed that no blood was shed. Karl approached the man, getting down on his knee. He had no idea what to say. Before he could, the man sat up, clutching his stomach. Their eyes met and he was entranced once again.

“Y-you..didn’t have to do that,” he said, his American dialect set him apart from the crowd instantly. 

“That man was going to amputate you,” Karl gasped. “How could no one stop him?”

“Because he’s right. I’ve always been able to steal from him. He’s too busy counting money or ogling women. I just had rotten luck today,” the man answered, getting to his feet.

Karl put a hand on his back, steadying him. He was so thin! How could he live this way? “Let me buy you something to eat,” Karl offered.

The man snorted. “Hey, if anything, I should offer you something. You just saved my life, and my arm!”

Karl huffed, shaking his head. “I could not stand by and let an innocent man be harmed simply because he wants food. It is barbaric!”

“You’d be the only one to think that,” the man said, rubbing his arm. There was a bruise beginning to form.

“I must admit,” Karl said as they began to wander aimlessly through the city. “I haven’t the faintest idea where the best place to eat is at.”

The man gave him a puzzled look. “You never been to this side of town?”

Karl shook his head. 

“You gotta be careful, buddy,” the man said. “Especially if you’ve got that much money to hand out freely. People would take advantage of that. Besides that guy lied. I only stole one or two apples from him!”

“Just a few?” Karl was astounded. “And for that, he deemed it acceptable to hack your arm off as if you were livestock?”

The man smirked and reached into his shirt, pulling out two red apples. “And these,” he chuckled, tossing one to Karl.

He caught it, a look of pure shock on his face. “H-how did-!” he laughed incredulously. “How did you-”

“When you distracted him with that money,” the man grinned, taking a huge bite from the apple. It crunched loudly, juices dripping into the sand beneath him. 

Karl stared at the man in utter shock. He could hardly believe it. Still, he raised the apple to his mouth bit into it. The tasty was utterly divine! No wonder this man had stolen from him so many times.

Once they finished their fruit, the beggar man took the cores and tossed them into a side alley where a pack of rats swarmed them. Karl smiled fondly at the man. Even after the shocking events, he was still kind and didn’t waste his food.

“Let me buy you a proper meal,” Karl offered again. “You look so thin!”

The man blushed, pursing his lips. “I...I couldn’t. I mean-I  _ really _ have no money-”

“Consider it a gift,” Karl smiled. “A celebration of our...strange meeting.”

The man chuckled and Karl’s smile fell for a moment. “What?”

“Just ironic...cause that’s my name,” he muttered.

“Your name is strange? Did your parents give you a unique name to make you stand out?” Karl wondered.

He shook his head. “No, I mean, it’s just...nevermind. My name is Stephen”

Karl nodded. “My name is…” he hesitated. Would this man recognize his name right away? Should he make up one?  “My name is Karl,” he decided. No one knew his first name very well anyways. 

“Nice to meet you, Karl,” Stephen gave him a short smile. It lit up his sunken face and brought a strange flutter to Karl’s stomach. Stephen’s own belly let out a loud grumble and he blushed.

“Come, let us find somewhere to dine,” Karl offered. He found a rather nice looking restaurant at the corner. There were several tables outside under the paper lanterns. As they approached, the owner, who stood behind the hostess booth, snapped his fingers and shook his head.

“Sorry, we don’t accept his kind here,” he glared at Stephen.

“I am the one paying,” Karl countered. Were people always so rude in the streets?

“We only cater to those respectable and  _ clean _ , not street rats!”

Karl huffed. There was that awful insult again. “Very well, we will find someone more accepting,” he turned on his heel. “The audacity of that man!”

“I’m used to it,” Stephen shrugged. “Look Karl, you really don’t have to do this. You’ve done enough already.”

Karl stopped in the street and faced Stephen. He had never met someone so selfless before. “How can you let people treat you this way? If anything, they should help you! Lord knows when the last time was you had a proper meal or a bed to lay upon. Can’t you accept a single gesture of kindness?”

“No one ever has,” Stephen admitted. “You...just came out of nowhere. No one has...offered to help me. I just...they’re right. I am a street rat, scrapping for food and running all the time. It’s the only way I know how to survive.”

Karl felt his heart ache. Guilt coursed through him because he had whined and complained about his life in Kamar-Taj. Karl wanted for nothing and here Stephen struggled to get by each day. 

“Stephen…” Karl cupped the man’s fuzzy cheek. “I have to tell you something-”

“Get your hands off of him!” Lucian, the leader of the Zealots, the security of Kamar-Taj, appeared in the street, along with several guards.

“Oh shit!” Stephen stumbled back. He was in trouble now! The Zealots were the worst to deal with! Karl cursed under his breath. How did they find him!?

“Your Highness!” Lucian jumped forward to pull him away from Stephen. Two of the Zealots surrounded Stephen, brandishing their bullwhips and cracking them around his wrists. They pulled the leather whips taught until Stephen’s arms were stretched to their limits on either side of him. 

“Wait, what!?” Stephen gasped, his eyes wide. Did he hear the Zealot correctly?

“Your Highness, are you injured?” Lucian checked him over. “We have been searching for you all day! Everyone at Kamar-Taj has been worried sick!” 

“I am fine,” Karl swatted him away. “Unhand Stephen this instant!” he ordered, terrified to see Stephen strung out this way.

Lucian sneered. He dared to learn this peasant’s name!? “I cannot do that,” he replied.

“You would dare disobey me?” Karl snapped. “As Baron of Kamar-Taj, I  _ order  _ you to release this man!”

Stephen’s jaw dropped. Karl was the  _ Baron _ !? The freaking Baron of the palace had saved him today!? 

Lucian held his breath and bowed. “A thousand apologies, Great Baron, but my orders come from Kaecilius-”

“And what are they?” Karl demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

“To bring you home safely and to arrest the man who kidnapped you,” Lucian replied.

“He didn’t kidnap me!” “I didn’t kidnap him!” Karl and Stephen cried simultaneously.

Lucian looked between them. He clearly had no idea what to do. “I cannot say, Your Highness. You will have to speak to Kaecilius regarding the matter.” He gestured to the Zealots. “Take him away!”

“No!” Stephen cried, jerking in his bounds. “Listen to me, I didn’t-”

“Lucian, hear me out,” Karl grabbed the man. “He didn’t kidnap me. I ran away!”

“Your Highness, I am simply following orders. If you want to make a claim, take it up with Kaecilius,” Lucian said firmly. He had no opinion regarding any of this. Kaecilius gave him an order and he was following it. “You’re distressed, Your Highness. You should return home and recover.”

  
“Be silent!” Karl hissed, watching helplessly as the Zealots grabbed Stephen away. They exchanged a final look, Stephen’s frightened expression was etched into his mind. Those lovely eyes...Karl swore he would see Stephen brought to justice. He jerked his arm from Lucian’s grasp as they took a different route to return to Kamar-Taj. 


	2. Chapter 2

Karl all but stormed through the halls of Kamar-Taj upon returning. Every servant stared in awe as he passed by, heading into the throne room. There stood the Ancient One in her flowing summer yellow robes. Seeing him approach, she smiled.

“Karl, thank goodness, you are safe-”

“I was never in any danger,” he countered. “Where is Ste-the man from the market? There has been a misunderstanding.”

“The only misunderstanding,” The Ancient One said sternly, “is you failing to uphold your duties and vanishing without a trace. You are aware of the deadline you face-”

“ _ Yes, _ and I am telling you I was not kidnapped, I willingly ran away!” Karl said exasperatingly. “I helped that man because he was in trouble. He has broken no law.”

The Ancient One stared blankly at him. “If he is truly innocent, then the Zealots will let him go. My concern is with you, Karl. This is very foolish and dangerous behavior. You only have 2 days left until your birthday and you have not chosen a suitor. If you cannot decide, then Kaecilius will-”

“I know what is expected!” Karl said angrily. 

“Then we must not waste any time. Soon you will become Baron of Kamar-Taj and rule Kathmandu, taking your place as a mystic sorcerer,” The Ancient One smiled, her eyes glazed over as she contently rambled on.

Karl closed his eyes and sighed. This was useless and a waste of his time. “Can we...delay this?” He asked. “It has been a long day and I wish to rest.”

“Very well,” The Ancient One replied quickly. Karl frowned. It wasn’t like her to be so simple and straightforward and ignoring him. Still, it allowed Karl to leave. He needed to find Kaecilius. Karl promised himself it would be the only time he’d ever willingly seek the man out.

Karl checked Kaecilius’ private chambers, the library, his study, and the class rooms but no such luck! As the day went on, Karl grew more and more nervous. Where was Stephen? Locked away in the dungeon until his trial was set?

The dungeon...Karl hurried, racing down the grand staircase and across the courtyard. Just as he turned to the main hall leading to the dungeons, Kaecilius appeared in the doorway. He wore his grey leggings with an ill green robe over them. His hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. That sickening smirk was plastered on his face as he locked the doors.

“Kaecilius!” Karl called, approaching him. He did his best to ignore the way the man’s eyes grazed over his form.

“Your Highness,” Kaecilius bowed his head respectfully. “Why are you here? You should be resting after your terrible ordeal today.”

“Your Zealots imprisoned a man from the market today. Where is he?” Karl demanded, standing a few feet away from him. 

Kaecilius tried to hide his grin. “Ah, which one? There were several crimes reported today.”

“You know very well which one,” Karl hissed. “The man I was with. The one who  _ did not  _ kidnap me!”

Kaecilius pretended to think. “Oh him...yes,” he nodded. “I do not know why you came here, Your Highness. His fate has already been decided.”

Karl felt his heart skip a beat. “What are you talking about?” he asked, confused.

“I was under the impression he’d stolen you away with the intention to murder you in the night,” Kaecilius replied formally. “He was sentenced to death upon arrival here.”

Karl felt his knees buckle. His head swam.  _ Sentenced to death?  _ It couldn’t be…

“He didn’t...he’s innocent! Kaecilius, stop his execution. You do not understand!” Kark pleaded, moving towards the door. Kaecilius put an arm out, grinning as Karl bumped into him. The look of sheer terror, of worry for the street rat was perplexing, if not a tad bit touching.

“I cannot undo what has already been done,” Kaecilius said, feigning sadness. “He was beheaded not a minute ago.”

For a moment, he feared the soon-to-be Baron was going to vomit. His dark skin seemed pale as he brought a hand up to cover his mouth. Karl took a few staggering steps back, his hand bracing the stone wall for support. “Beheaded…?” he gasped, tears beginning to well in his eyes. Karl glanced out of the window and down at the stables. The main entrance to the dungeons opened and Lucian walked out, carrying a limp body wrapped in a black bag. Ropes were bound around the ankles, knees, chest and elbows. The top of the bag was strangely flat as Lucian tossed it onto the waiting cart. He returned inside the dungeon and appeared a moment later, tossing a round, soaked burlap sac onto the pile. 

It took Karl a moment to realize that it was a decapitated head.

“Oh gods!” he sobbed, falling to his knees. Karl bowed his head, gasping and heaving.  _ Stephen was dead!  _

Kaecilius peeked through the window and shrugged his shoulders. “Humph!” he exhaled nonchalantly. Gazing down at the distraught man, Kaecilius grinned. Now was the perfect time to gain Karl’s affection.

“I am...terribly sorry,” he muttered, getting down on his knees before Karl. “Had I known this man’s intentions were pure, I would not have ended his life.”

Karl wept, clutching his heart. Stephen was innocent and because of his own foolishness, was wrongfully accused. He glared at Kaecilius, each word pouring from his mouth like venom.

“No matter,” Kaecilius said, placing his hands on Karl’s shoulders and rubbing them softly. “He was only a street urchin. Hardly worth your tears-”

“You monster!” Karl snapped, jerking his body away from Kaecilius. He rose to his feet and Kaecilius mirrored him. Karl bumped against the wall, trapped as Kaecilius placed his hands on the wall at Karl’s shoulders. 

Kaecilius leaned in close, grinning and showing his crooked teeth. “Are you so desperate to escape me that you’d run to the streets to hide? Do you really think so poorly of me, Karl?”

Karl bit his lip, wanting nothing more than to scream and fight his way out of this. He looked straight into Kaecilius’ cold, grey eyes. “I  _ abhor _ you,” he hissed.

“I see…” Kaecilius nodded, glancing down. His hand shot out and gripped Karl’s throat, squeezing enough to still allow him to breath. “Then I promise you this,” he hissed. Kaecilius grazed his forefinger under Karl’s ear. “Our union shall be very short lived,” he drew his finger across Karl’s throat, as if he were slitting it open. “At least on your end, it will be.”

He delighted in the horror shimmering in Karl’s eyes. With the young man frozen in fear, Kaecilius leaned in and stole a kiss from him. Karl groaned, trying to turn away as the man’s dry, cracked lips nuzzled on his own. Kaecilius chuckled, licking his lips, tasting Karl on them and patted his cheek. “2 more days, my little Baron. Then there will be no more hiding.”

Kaecilius strode away proud and confident. Karl felt his legs finally buckle under him and he fell to his knees. This couldn’t be happening! Bowing his head into his hands, Karl pleaded to the gods for a miracle. Anything to save him from this nightmare!

* * *

Stephen sat in the dungeon, his arms chained above his head. They were beginning to tingle and cramp from being stuck there so long. The metal shackles were pulled taught and no matter how hard Stephen tried, they wouldn’t give.

He sighed and slouched. This was absolutely not how he planned his day to go. It was going to be a mundane day: steal an apple, wander the market, steal some more food, and go back to the abandoned shack he called home. Now, here he was, in the palace dungeon, accused of kidnapping the Baron!

Or soon to be, Stephen guessed. The town had been talking about all the fancy, high collared suitors coming to compete for the young man’s hand in marriage. Stephen thought it was an absolute joke! Forced marriage was just wrong. No wonder he’d run away…

Stephen relaxed as much as he could in his restraints. Karl was the Baron...he’d intervened and saved Stephen. Almost like a knight in shining armor. His hesitant smile was imprinted in Stephen’s mind. The man was so kind and generous- no doubt he’d make a wonderful Baron in the coming days. Assuming Stephen got to live that long.

The large wooden door to his cell opened and an older Asian man entered, carrying a large book and pen. “You are the man who was arrested for-”

“ _ Not _ kidnapping the Baron!” Stephen snapped. “C’mon, you have to believe me. There’s an entire street that will vouch for me! Hell, ask the fruit merchant. He’ll tell you the Baron and I weren’t-”

“I believe you,” the man cut him off.

Stephen physically deflated and sighed in relief. “Oh...oh thank you. Uh...what’s your name?”

“Wong. I am the guardian of Karl Mordo. I am also the librarian of Kamar-Taj and bookkeeper of all prisoners,” he explained. “Unfortunately, I have to put you in our system.”

“Wait..what are you gonna do?” Stephen asked. “Please, I didn’t kidnap him. You have to tell the Zealots that.”

Wong simply continued writing in the book. “Homeless man, accused of kidnapping. Sentence: beheading,” he read the entry out loud.

Stephen gagged. “Please! I just told you-oh god, please, you can’t do this!”

“Be silent!” Wong ordered him. “I’m helping you, you fool!” 

“What?” Stephen was thoroughly confused. He watched as Wong produced the keys and undid his shackles. “Why?”

“Because I saw Karl sneak out of Kamar-Taj,” Wong admitted. “It wasn’t until the fruit merchant reported that the Baron had paid for your debts that the guards were sent out. I knew it was a matter of time.”

“Wait...wait so you’re...letting me go?” Stephen asked in wonder, standing up and rubbing his wrist where the manacle had cut him. “What about...the Baron?”

“What about him? There’s nothing more for you to do. It would be best if you left Kathmandu. For your own safety and his,” Wong said.

“And what, just let him think I was killed? I can’t do that!” Stephen snapped.

“Then what do you propose to do?” Wong crossed his arms. “You are a street rat with no title. What could you possibly offer anyone here?”

Stephen bit his lip. “I used to be a doctor…”

“A doctor?” Wong said curiously. “How did you end up here?”

“That’s a long story,” Stephen admitted. “I was in a car crash. Severe nerve damage to my hands. I tried everything and searched everywhere for a cure. I ran out of money and I’ve been stuck here for lord knows how long?”

Wong nodded. “I see. You have no family?”

Stephen shook his head. “I’m alone,” he admitted sadly.

“Yet you kept our future Baron safe on the streets,” Wong asked, a plan forming in his mind. “You... _ care _ for him?”

Stephen opened his mouth and closed it. “Mmmm, yeah, he’s a nice guy. I don’t want him thinking I’m  _ dead _ ! That would kill him. He was only trying to help me. He saved me and offered to buy me food. I really wish there was something I could have done for him-”

“There may be a way,” Wong said aloud, more to himself. “It is risky...but it could work, if we do this right.”

“Do what?” Stephen asked.

Wong smirked. “You want to do something for Karl that will make him inexplicably happy?”

Stephen nodded slowly.  

“Wonderful!” Wong smiled, or at least Stephen suspected it was a smile. “First, I need something from you.”

“Alright...wha-OW!” Stephen flinched as Wong plucked a few hairs from his head. “What the hell was that for?”

Wong set the hairs on a napkin he pulled from his pocket. “We’re covering our tracks.” He raised his hands over the napkin, muttering an incantation under his breath. A small breeze filled the room and a pale yellow fog appeared over the napkin. It swirled upwards and began to take shape, turning into the silhouette of a man. When the fog rolled off the figure, Stephen blinked several times.

He was staring at himself! A carbon copy of Stephen stood there, glancing around the room.

“It’ll do the job,” Wong decided, guiding the carbon copy back to the shackles the real Stephen had been imprisoned in. The copy looked back and stumbled, opening his mouth, but no noise came out.

“What’s...wrong with it?” Stephen asked. Jeez, was he really that thin?

“A basic manipulating spell. It can’t speak, but it will convince Kaecilius and the Zealots enough for us to do our work,” Wong explained as he wrapped a gag over the fake Stephen’s mouth. Satisfied it was in place, he turned to the real Stephen. He conjured a black cloak, similar to the one Karl wore and tossed it to Stephen.

“Put this on, keep your head down and follow me,” Wong instructed as he headed for the door. Stephen nodded. “Alrighty…” he muttered to himself. He followed Wong through the corridor up to a stone wall. Wong traced his finger over one brick about eye-level and pressed it inward. Several more followed and a secret door was revealed, with a staircase leading down and out of the building. “This way!”

Stephen hurried through and Wong followed, watching the hall as he sealed the door. Just as he did so, Kaecilius approached the cell where Stephen’s copy was held. In his sash was his favorite pair of daggers, sharpened and ready for duty.

* * *

Wong guided Stephen into his private quarters, locking the door. “There is much for you to learn and little time to do it. We will learn the basics. Just enough for you to convince the Ancient One-”

“Whoa, whoa..wait, learn what? Who’s the Ancient One?” Stephen asked. He removed the hood but kept the cloak on. “What exactly is this?”

Wong set down several books on the desk before Stephen. “You said you wanted to help Karl? We need to make the Ancient One, the current ruler of Kamar-Taj, believe that you are descended from a royal bloodline in order to accept Karl’s betrothal.”

“Hold on, we’re getting  _ married _ !?” Stephen scoffed. He had barely known Karl for a day and now he was gonna get hitched? “Uh...problem is, I’m not royal. In any way-”

“There is a way to give you one,” Wong noted, opening a book and pushing it towards Stephen to read.

“Agamotto’s long lost heir?” Stephen frowned. Who the heck was Agamotto?

“Yes, when the cosmo was first created, Agamotto chose the planet Earth to protect. He had an heir who was stolen away into another dimension. Upon saving him, Agamotto created three sanctums to protect the Earth and his heir. For thousands of years, the heir has been nameless. There is only one way to prove such a person exists.”

“How?” Stephen wondered, reading over the text.

“He who can command the Eye of Agamotto to summon the Orb of Agamotto is said to be the rightful heir,” Wong explained.

“But I’m not,” Stephen pointed out. “So…wait! The spell thingy you did to make a copy of me!”

Wong smirked. “Exactly. I will teach you the spells and magic required to do that. We only have to have the Ancient One fooled until tomorrow evening. By then, it will be the Eve of Karl’s birthday and if he chooses you as a suitor, you will be wed and Karl will be able to become Baron.”

“What about this Kaecilius? He doesn’t seem like a nice guy,” Stephen looked up at Wong.

“No, he isn’t. He is entangled with Karl for some reason. Power, most likely. He became the Grand Vizier when Karl first came to Kamar-Taj,” Wong explained the rest of the story and with each word, Stephen detested Kaecilius more and more.

“That’s gross and wrong on so many levels!”

Wong sighed. “Now...we must begin your training. I hope you are a fast learner.”

“I have a photographic memory,” Stephen said proudly, handing Wong the book back. “What’s next?”

He stared, dumbfounded. “You...memorized this entire book just now?”

Stephen nodded. “Yeeeep.”

  
Another smile tugged on Wong’s lips. “This is going to be easier than I thought!”


End file.
